


Warming Up

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: Kaldur and M'gann help warm up a cold Artemis.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icanhearyouglaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhearyouglaring/gifts).



Wally and Raquel have fallen, the first casualties in the battle. Soon after, Zatanna and M'gann are down for the count as well. Kaldur went down valiantly, providing covering fire for Artemis. Even Conner, despite unnecessarily losing his shirt, has taken so many hits that he's wound up having an honorable burial.

It's only Artemis and Robin left.

She dives to one side, the incoming missile missing her by inches. She immediately rolls and the next shot lands where she just was. Getting to her knees, she somersaults forward, dodging another wildly flung, desperate shot. As she comes upright she flings off a return shot of her own.

Her snowball pegs Robin right in the face.

"Victory!" Artemis whoops as the Boy Wonder staggers back from the impact.

"Nice one." Raquel walks over and helps Artemis to her feet. "I vote for hot chocolate for the victory celebration. Too bad the cave doesn't have a real fireplace, otherwise we could toast marshmallows too."

"Probably a good thing the cave _doesn't_." Conner mutters as he stands, brushing off the monumental amount of snow he's been buried in.

"I'm sure I can magic up some s'mores for us without fire, don't worry," Zatanna calls, already at the cave entrance. A rising cloud of snow gives away Wally's passage. "Hey! No starting without the rest of us!"

The rest of the team streams inside to make sure Wally doesn't commandeer all the treats for himself. Well, most of the team. M'gann wraps an arm around Artemis's waist. "And what do you want to do to bask in your victory?"

"Hm. Perhaps a celebratory kiss?" Artemis grins as M'gann gives her just that. It's soft and sweet, and Artemis smiles into it as M'gann's hold on her tightens briefly. A hand on touches her shoulder and she turns her head to accept a kiss from Kaldur as well. When he pulls back, Artemis grins and drapes her arms across both of their shoulders. "Very good. But can we continue this inside, maybe? I'm _freezing_." She wriggles her fingers under the necklines of their shirts, frowning briefly when they don't squeal in mock outrage. Right, Earth to Artemis. She's dealing with an Atlantean and a Martian; her cold fingers probably felt pleasant on their skin.

M'gann and Kaldur exchange a glance, before smiling at her. "We should get you inside then."

Artemis raises an eyebrow, sensing mischief in that slightest upturn at the corner Kaldur's mouth, but lets them walk her inside. She can hear their teammates chattering and laughing in the common area, but Kaldur and M'gann guide her away, instead heading for M'gann's room. "Guys?" She kind of wanted that hot chocolate and its promised warmth, and Zatanna's magicked up s'mores.

"Here. We can snuggle together until you feel warmer." M'gann says as the door closes behind them. Mischief, indeed, then, going on the sparkle in M'gann's eye and how her two partners keep exchanging glances. Well, then. She can play along, especially now that she's inside and away from the biting cold of the snow covered outdoors.

Artemis pretends to hesitate before shrugging and sitting on the edge of M'gann's bed, working off her shoes. "Well then. As the decisive victor of this year's battle royale snowball fight, I demand that both of you cuddle me til I'm warm again. Since you obviously aren't bothered by the cold overmuch." She nods at Kaldur's lack of any kind of footwear.

Kaldur snorts and sits on the bed beside her. "Are you truly that cold?" He asks, taking one of her hands and rubbing it briskly. She offers him her other hand to do as well once he's finished with the first.

" _Yes._ " Artemis says emphatically. She really is cold - not distressingly so but enough that she wants to bury herself in a million blankets. Preferably with the current company joining her. "I know you two love to cavort about in sub-zero temperatures -" She ignores Kaldur's scoff. "However, I am a gentle soul that prefers her water, not to mention her body, not even in danger of freezing."

"I do not _cavort_." Kaldur sniffs with false primness as M'gann comes to sit on Artemis's other side. She sighs and leans into M'gann.

"Your shirt does not even have _sleeves_." Artemis pokes at Kaldur's bare arm with her free hand. Pokes him again when he just smiles at her, eyes crinkling with amusement. "So yes you do."

"I think the cold is making her cranky." M'gann brushes a loose strand of Artemis's hair back and tucks it behind her ear. Feather light touches trail along her neck and ears, almost tickling, raising gooseflesh in their wake. "Our poor popsicle archer."

Artemis smooshes her hand into M'gann's face, intent on stopping whatever silliness is going to come from M'gann next. But M'gann folds her fingers over it and kisses her palm, and Artemis feels a warm blush rise on her cheeks. On her other side, she feels Kaldur nuzzle against her the join of her neck and jaw.

"You know," he murmurs, his breath raising goosebumps on her skin, "Physical exertion is generally good for warming up faster."

Artemis turns her head to look at him, brushing her cheek against his. "Yeah? Are you volunteering to help me with that?"

"I would hardly suggest it if I was not willing." He says as he takes her free hand and kisses each knuckle. Artemis swallows hard against the anticipatory thrill that sends skipping through her body.

M'gann presses a kiss to Artemis's wrist. "I _definitely_ volunteer."

"M'gann, you were the sneak that threw that first snowball at me." Artemis accuses, not turning her head. If she does, M'gann will just kiss her and Artemis won't want to stop. "And you now wish to assist with warming me up?"

"Consider it an apology." M'gann shifts and breathes warmly on Artemis's ear, sending a fresh shiver down Artemis's spine. M'gann's hand trails down her jaw to her chin, coaxing Artemis to turn towards her for a kiss. It's brief, just a peck on the lips, and altogether not enough. "Mm, not frozen there, I see."

"M'gann," Artemis breathes, letting her eyes fall closed. M'gann smiles against her and kisses her sweetly again.

"Nor here." Kaldur adds, pressing soft, slow kisses to her neck. "We should strive to be thorough, however. Would be a shame if we missed a spot."

"Indeed." M'gann agrees, pulling away slightly, just far enough to speak. "Artemis, where do you feel cold?"

Artemis grins. "My mouth."

"Oh, dear me. And here I thought it was the one warm spot you had left." M'gann kisses her again. Artemis pulls her hand free from M'gann's hold and tangles her fingers into M'gann's hair. Opening her mouth, she flicks her tongue out to trace over M'gann's lips. "Awfully energetic for supposedly being frozen," M'gann comments as she pulls back once more.

"Gotta do more than thaw just the surface," Artemis responds after a moment. Kaldur's begun work on leaving a hickey on her neck, making it a little hard to concentrate.

M'gann hums a response and presses their lips together once more, splaying a hand on Artemis's chest over her heart. Her tongue licks into Artemis's mouth, exploring languidly. Artemis sighs contentedly through her nose as desire threads through her body.

"Better?" M'gann asks when she finally pulls back for breath. Artemis nods, and her breath hitches as M'gann bends to kiss her neck opposite Kaldur.

"Ah," she breathes as the two of them bite and suck at her skin. Her other hand's trapped against Kaldur's body; a moment's work and it's free enough to wrap around his shoulders. She lets her eyes fall closed, enjoying the sensations of their kisses, at the bright excitement building through her limbs.

Kaldur pulls back and blows on the spot he's been working on, making her shiver. "Artemis," Kaldur's voice is a low rumble that sends a flash of desire straight down her spine to pool low in her belly. "Where do you feel cold now?"

"Uh." She hesitates for a moment, pulling her mind back from the floating feeling she was revelling in. When they'd come in here earlier, she'd only been thinking of cuddling and maybe coaxing one of them into getting snacks. This was getting a little more involved than she had originally intended. But now that she's here and being held and kissed, she would rather like to keep going. Wriggling her toes, she licks her lips and flutters her eyes at Kaldur. "My feet?"

A kiss on her cheek, and he pulls her legs up so that her feet are resting on his lap. Artemis bites her lip as he runs his hand over her thighs and calves down to her feet. Slowly, he pulls of her socks, and Artemis swallows as she suddenly realizes how people could find this sort of thing sexy. Because he's smiling at her as his hands - blessedly _warm_ hands - rub over her feet, massaging them. Waves of tingling pleasure run up her legs as his fingers work magic on her feet. "Gods, _Kal_." Her head falls back against M'gann at the feeling of thumbs rubbing firm circles under the balls of her feet. It sends tingling jolts up her legs, powerful enough to be almost unpleasant, and she finds herself trying to jerk her feet away because it feels _too_ good, except Kaldur's grip is too strong.

M'gann giggles, apparently amused that Artemis felt like she might fall apart from what Kaldur's doing to her. "So that's our archer's kryptonite."

Kaldur chuckles. "So it seems."

"You can _fly_ , M'gann, I don't want to hear crap from you." Artemis mutters. "See if I ever give you a foot massage."

"Tch, still cranky from being frozen, I see." M'gann shakes her head. "Think the cold has seeped into her clothes."

"Hm." Kaldur gives Artemis's foot a squeeze before sneaking a hand up Artemis's ankle, under her pants leg. "I think you may be correct."

Artemis flushes at their words and Kaldur's hand slowly creeping up her leg. And at the sudden awareness of not having shaved at _all_ the past few weeks - seeing as it's winter and all. But if the prickly hairs on her legs bother Kaldur, he has yet to show it. "Uh." She says intelligibly. Great, now they'd think her uncertain or something. "You want me to do anything for you guys? Not that I mind being the center of attention or anything."

"I am fine for today," M'gann says, kissing her cheek. Kaldur just looks at her, and the only warning that he's up to something is the barest flutter of his gills. Then his hands are on her hips and lifting and turning her til she's straddling his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he kisses her mouth deeply.

"Kal," she sighs between kisses. She grabs his shoulders, fingers twisting into the material of his shirt. She scoots forward, pulling herself flush against him, and gasps into his mouth. "Enjoying yourself?"

He rests his forehead against hers, breathing a little uneven. "Perhaps." Artemis fixes him with an amused look and rolls her hips forward. A quiet moan escapes him and she grins broadly.

" _Perhaps_." She repeats the motion again and he pulls her in for another kiss. She can feel his erection under her, and his grip tightens on her as she continues to tease him. His chest is warm and solid against hers, pressing against her breasts, and M'gann a warm presence at her side. She doesn't feel cold anymore, not really, but she doesn't feel warm _enough_. "Shirt off." She demands of Kaldur, tugging at it.

"As you wish." He lets go of her to pull it over his head, and Artemis bends her head to leave her own mark on his neck. He gasps as she mouths and licks at his gills. Carefully she scrapes her teeth over them, making sure to keep the touch light over the sensitive area. Moving down to his shoulder, she bites, sucking hard. Hands - too many to be just Kaldur's or M'gann's usual pair - pull at her shirt, tugging and bunching it upward. Then those same hands run over her bared skin, leaving warm trails where they've touched. She exhales through her nose as M'gann's chest presses against her back and hands slip under her bra to to cup her breasts.

"Not frozen there," M'gann breathes into her ear and Artemis laughs. Raising her head, she finishes removing her shirt and then takes off her bra. Reaching back, she pulls M'gann in for a brief kiss over her shoulder. Then M'gann leans forward and kisses Kaldur, and Artemis watches, her main thought being that she doesn't know which of them she wants to do her first. Or if she wants to watch them do each other.

They make the decision for her. M'gann lets go of her long enough to press Kaldur downward to lie on his back, while clever fingers unbutton Artemis's pants and run over her belly. Kaldur shifts further up the bed while M'gann finishes stripping Artemis of her pants and underwear, and then she's being pushed-pulled forward to straddle Kaldur's chest. Artemis breath hitches at the sight of Kaldur licking his lips, looking up at her, and if she wasn't already wet she definitely is _now_ , fuck. His hands skim up and up and _up_ her thighs, to thumb over her clit and run gentle fingers all over her. Then she's being pushed forward even further and his mouth is up against her and she grabs the bedsheets with a gasp.

His hands wrap over her thighs, holding her in place, and she moans loudly. Behind her, she can hear the rustle of fabric and then Kaldur's moaning softly against her. Glancing back, she sees M'gann, head bent low and bobbing slightly up and down. "Fuck," she whispers at the view, then gasps anew as Kaldur licks and sucks on her labia. "Oh, fuck."

His grip is firm, not so tight that it hurts, but she can't move against it how she wants, and that arouses her even more, to want to move but be unable to. The most she can do is wrap her fingers over his, or grab his head, and moan when he deigns to give her clit some attention.

Stars above, that _tongue_. Kaldur's wicked with it, licking her open and generally making her lose her grip on herself in the growing waves of pleasure. "Fuck, Kaldur, that's good." She moans, and he chuckles against her, which is _unfair_ because she can't rock into the vibrations like she wants, just has to hope it's enough to send her over and - oh. Oh, she's being silly, she can reach her clit with her fingers -

Hands grab hers the moment she tries. "Nuh uh," M'gann whispers in her ear, pressing her body up against Artemis's back, and Artemis bites her lip against whimpering. Her head falls back against M'gann's shoulder, and gets a series of kisses along her cheek. She's warm, so warm, and she's sweating and she can't believe she was cold just a little bit ago. Her hands are trapped at her sides, and she can't move her body, and there're more hands on her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples. And, _fuck yes_ , Kaldur's tongue flicks over her clit again and again and _again_ , and she'd be vaguely worried of crushing his skull with her thighs if he weren't already holding her still. She arches back against M'gann, muscles tensing and her toes curling, and there's a shout in her ears and M'gann murmuring to her between kisses.

Huffing, Artemis realizes she was the one that shouted. Kaldur's still lazily licking her, long, broad, slow strokes in sharp contrast to the short, tight focus he'd been giving to her clit just a few breaths ago. "That was good," she breathes, and she feels all four of M'gann's hands on her relax their grip on her. Kaldur, however, _doesn't_ let go at all, and instead drags his tongue firmly over her, and her breath stutters.

"You did say," M'gann nips her ear, "We have to do more than warm just the surface." Kaldur makes an agreeing sound low in his throat, and Artemis does whimper this time. M'gann's hands wander away from her breasts, fingers sliding over her sweat-slick skin down to join Kaldur in torturing her in the best of ways. More kisses are peppered along her shoulders, up her neck, across her cheek. Whatever skin M'gann can reach. Artemis whines and gets a kiss. She breaks it to gulp in air as Kaldur does something with that his tongue that makes her entire body light up.

They work her up and over the edge once again, slower this time but no less intense for that. She feels warm all over, even in the littlest of her toes and she doesn't shout so much this time as moan low in her throat. Only then do they relax their hold on her, guiding her to the side to land softly on her back.

For a long moment, all Artemis can do is pant. "Should get half frozen more often." She tells the ceiling once she catches her breath. Kaldur snorts and raises himself on one elbow.

"Are you still cold anywhere?" He murmurs, and she licks her lips and considers her answer.

"I... don't think so." She answers. Her body's pleasantly tingling all over, and her eyes feel heavy. She's pretty sure she couldn't stay awake through another orgasm, assuming she could even manage another. Stars above, she didn't think she could even manage _two_. And... oh, whoops. She probably shouldn't fall asleep before making sure Kaldur came too. She makes her eyes open again and rolls onto her side. "Ah. You already..."

Artemis manages a vague gesture at Kaldur's body, but from the flaccidness of his dick, he must've gotten off earlier. Kaldur just smirks, while M'gann makes a lewd, suggestive motion with one of her many hands before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Artemis's forehead. "I'll make us some hot chocolate later, when you wake up." M'gann tells her.

"Mm." She stays awake long enough for them to pull the sheets and blanket out from under her and tuck her in.


End file.
